Right Kind of Wrong
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: This is a one shot song fic about Marian's feelings and thoughts about Robin, when they first meet and through their friendship. R/M.


Right Kind of Wrong.

Marian was going to Locksley with her father for dinner. She knew he would be there. With his smirk and cocky comments. She knew he would stare at her all through the meal, and then when their parents retired to speak privately he would try and woo her with flirtatious words. He was after all Robin of Locksley.

**Know all about  
About your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
every time that i'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
**

She knew his reputation for flirting endlessly with many of the young girls of the village. She promised herself that she would not become one of the those girls. Ones who batted their eyes at him, and indulged him. But a part of her just couldn't resist him. She swore she would be a lady. But the moment he entered the room, her heart began to flutter.

**  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

He was the type of Lord a girl like her should despise. He was disobedient. Constantly getting into trouble. Never paying attention in his studies. Always sneaking away with his friend Much. She shouldn't feel this attracted to him, she knew that. Girls that were seen with him were gossiped about by the other Lords and Ladies, to be unholy ladies. Something that she herself, would not like to be thought as. But the feeling was too strong.

**It Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when i'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

She to was guilty of indulging him now. She would listen to his witty comments and smile at his attempts to try and woo her. She would say things back to him. Nothing kind or inviting, but flirting all the same. But to hear such sweet words said to her made her shiver with embarrassment. He made her feel like no one else had. She knew she was just another Lady in his eyes. But at this moment, it no longer mattered to her. Her father told her that he was a nice boy. But one you would have only as a friend. He warned her about the young Robin Locksley. But the warnings did not matter to her. ****

Loving you isn't really something I should do yeah hey.  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

She knew she should ignore him. Shun him. But no matter how much she begged her legs to move when she saw him, they seemed glued to the spot. Waiting for him to come and talk to her. She could see the "unholy" girls watching her with envy as he smirked at her. But also knew that now she to was most likely considered an "unholy" lady. But she could not care less. They could name her a whore as long as she got to see his cheeky smirk.****

I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey  


In the end she found herself going to him. She would find herself bored so call upon him at Locksley. She would feel sad so come to him where he seemed to be the only thing that brought comfort to her. He would hug her and tell her that everything was fine. Then the next day he would beat the boy up that had upset her. Before she knew it, they were the best of friends.

**Know all about  
About your reputation  
And now its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much Hey  
**

She was falling more and more each day. She would look forward to meeting him. She would sneak away from her lessons, a thing she once snubbed Robin for doing. She would sneak away for Lords and Ladies at gatherings with Robin and they would ride into Sherwood Forest, where they would play robbers and thieves. She would join in on the pranks that Robin and Much would play on his father, and people at the market. She would climb trees and tear her dresses. Be scolded by her father and promise never to do it again, only to be sneaking out again the next morning.

**  
Loving you isn't really something I should do, not something i shouldn't do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong, right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong, yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong.**

He set her free. She was no longer restricted to her Lady duties. He took her away from all that. He gave her life. He was the negative to her positive, in which they made the perfect match. They stood together against everything. Her father had on countless occasions told her that he was wrong. But what her father had never seen, was that Robin of Locksley. Was the right kind of wrong.


End file.
